


You Spin Me Right Round

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the RWBY Secret Santa gift exchange.</p><p>Ruby wondered why Nora wanted to play spin the bottle so badly, and why everyone started grinning at her and Yang when it was her turn to spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin Me Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, consider backing my patreon, or setting up a commission? Every lil bit helps.

The party had started off as an inter-team affair, and they'd sent out invitations to all the first year teams, and more than a few second years.

But most everyone had declined, which Ruby had honestly been expecting.

Most people were going home for the holidays, after all, and the few that were staying wouldn't want to go to a party with people they barely knew…

Professor Goodwitch's reminder on the morning announcements that inter-sex parties in the dorms were expressly forbidden probably didn't help.

(Which confused Ruby to no end, considering that most teams were already inter-sex, and there weren't any equivalent precautions for gay students. Weiss had derided it as an archaic rule… though it didn't stop her from using it to justify not inviting Jaune to the party.)

So at the end of it all, the 'party' consisted of Nora, Pyrrha, herself and her team, and Ren, who left as soon as the alcohol came out.

Though considering how the rest of the night went, he might've had the right idea.

/

Ruby has very few concrete memories of the alcohol induced antics of the night.

She clearly remembers Nora suggesting they play spin the bottle, and Weiss protesting for all of a minute before realizing that this meant she'd have the chance to see Pyrrha kiss Blake.

They were all varying levels of plastered by that point, Nora being the least affected but still a bit tipsy, and Yang being the worst off, fairly drunk but still more or less coherent, just much less reserved.

While they were all probably lucky she was a happy drunk, her stalwart refusal to put her shirt back on was wearing on everyone's patience.

The rest fell somewhere between 'pleasantly tipsy' and 'Yang.'

Ruby doesn't quite remember agreeing to play, but she had been trying to talk Yang into keeping her bra on, so upon turning around to see everyone already in the circle and waiting for them, she'd just decided to go along with it.

/

As the one to suggest the idea, they all agreed that Nora had to go first, then they'd go clockwise from her.

She'd seemed a bit wary when it landed on Yang, but the short peck she received seemed to set her at ease, and she handed the bottle to Pyrrha with a grin.

Pyrrha's first spin stopped on Blake and quivered for a moment, arcing black lines in a familiar pattern holding it in place.

They made Weiss dispel the glyph, and Pyrrha spun it again.

This time, the bottle slowed to a stop on Ruby.

Pyrrha leaned towards her over the sound of Yang and Nora's cheering, and Ruby moved in for a quick lip brush… but when Nora booed, Pyrrha's hand curled in her hair and she was pulled forward, Pyrrha's tongue going down her throat.

Yang's cheers only got louder, and Nora whistled.

Pyrrha eventually pulled back, a self-satisfied grin on her face as Ruby panted.

Yang pulled her into a one armed hug, and in the scuffle that ensued she missed seeing Weiss spin the bottle… though she did see Nora looking a tad flushed and rubbing at her lips, while Blake wrapped her arms around Weiss possessively.

It took a few moments, and many whispered words from Weiss, but Blake eventually relaxed enough to lean forward and spin the bottle… which landed on Pyrrha.

As one, they turned to Weiss, but she just shook her head. "It wasn't me this time. Do you really think I'd try the same trick twice?"

Blake nodded, but Pyrrha leaned forward, giving Blake a quick peck without forcing the faunus to let go of her girlfriend.

Ruby giggled a bit at the sight, the pleasant warmth of her buzz making her a bit giddier than usual… until she realized everyone seemed to be looking at her.

Which wasn't that unusual, since it was her turn, but… there was essentially a solid wall of lust staring her down, every one of her friends grinning at her.

Except for Yang, who was laying beside her and staring at the ceiling, but that was to be expected, considering how much she'd downed over the course of the night.  
"Uh… guys? What's up?"

"Nothin!" Nora chirped, leaning forward slightly. "We're just waiting for you to take your turn, you know how it is."

Ruby squinted.

They'd obviously not been this excited for anyone else's turn… why would-

Weiss' eyes flicked to Yang, and it clicked.

"Guys!" Ruby practically squealed. "I'm not kissing her, quit looking at us like that!"

Yang stirred, and Nora grinned. "Well, sorry Ruby." She nearly yelled, making Yang's eyes open. "But, the rules are the rules. It landed on Yang, you have to kiss her. Right, Yang?"

Yang sat up, blinking wearily and turning towards her. "She's right, Rubes. S'the rules."

Ruby shook her head. "No, but I hav-"

Powerful hands were suddenly curled in her hair, and plump lips were against hers.

At first, there was the acrid taste of the booze Yang had been slurping down all night, and the cheers and catcalls of their 'audience'…

But then, the taste of the alcohol gave way to a strange mix of spice and chocolate, and the noise from everyone seemed to fade away, the only noises left behind being Yang's soft moan and her own little pants.

But even those sensations were overpowered by the hands disappearing from her hair to slip inside her shirt, running up and down her back muscles for a moment.

They'd just unhooked her bra when Weiss coughed, and Yang pulled away, visibly flushed, but grinning.

"A~right, who's up?" Yang asked, glancing around for a moment. "It's me, huh? Alright."

She leaned forward to spin the bottle, and it was only then that Ruby realized she'd yet to let go of her hand.

But when she tried to pull her hand away, Yang's grip tightened, and she turned towards her.

Ruby blinked at her, and Yang grinned, leaning close again to brush their lips together once more.  
The bottle finally stopped, pointing to Weiss, and Yang smiled. "One sec, Ruby… I'll be right back. Love you."

Ruby blinked at her as she moved in to give Weiss a quick peck and a noogie, wondering what exactly she'd gotten herself into… and how to thank Nora.

Yang sat back and turned to her, those plump lips curling into a smile, and Ruby finds herself leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
